RAIN
by hanshuala
Summary: "itu semua kecelakaan. sungguh! aku berani bersumpah!" "SUMPAHMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUATNYA HIDUP LAGI! KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUH!" - #jisoo #joshua #jeonghan #jihan #shujeong #seventeen #boyxboy #dldr


butiran air hujan kembali mengguyur kota seoul sejak dini hari. akhir akhir ini sepertinya memang tidak akan ada cahaya matahari yang terlihat. langit selalu saja mendung mendung dan mendung. sama seperti suasana hati seorang pria cantik yang selalu mendung ketika hujan datang. entahlah mungkin dia tak suka kebasahan atau pun ada sebab lain dibalik itu

"sial! lagi lagi hujan" kesal pria cantik itu saat matanya mendapati suasana luar yang sedang diguyur hujan deras

"aku membencimu hujan! sangat membencimu!" lanjutnya lagi dan mulai membuka payung yang sudah ia persiapkan.

terlihat pria cantik itu sangat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya dibawah guyuran air hujan. tangannya bergetar dan matanya membulat sempurna tak lupa hembusan nafas yang begitu bergemuruh menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik ?

"ayo!" tiba tiba saja ada pria lain yang datang lalu langsung membawa pria cantik itu menuju mobilnya

"selalu saja begini. sudah berapa kali aku bilang ? kalau hujan aku akan menjemputmu yoon jeonghan!" bentak si pria kepada si pria cantik yang ternyata bernama yoon jeonghan

pria cantik itu atau sebut saja jeonghan malah sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebari menunduk. tanpa kata kata lagi si pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi langsung menyalakan mobil lalu mulai menginjak pedal

"jangan seperti ini jeonghan-ah! kalau kau mengeyel terus terusan apa artinya terapi yang kau jalani selama ini ?" kata si pria mencoba membuka pembicaraan pada jeonghan yang masih tertunduk

"apa aku harus selalu mengandalkanmu kalau hujan datang ? apa kau akan selalu bisa membawaku pergi kalau saja tiba tiba hujan datang dan aku sedang berada di luar ?" tanya jeonghan sebari menatap si pria yang sedang berkemudi dengan tatapan sendu

"kau selalu bisa memanggilku kapan saja dimana saja saat kau membutuhkan ku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. aku hanya tak ingin apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini menjadi sia sia karena ulahmu sendiri" jawab si pria panjang lebar dan sesekali menoleh pada jeonghan

"seungcheol-ah. aku tau kau akan selalu bisa membantuku. tapi aku juga tau semuanya memiliki batasan. termasuk kau dan aku" jeonghan tersenyum getir dan pria yang bernama seungcheol menyadarinya walaupun pandangannya saat ini tak bisa fokus pada jeonghan karena ia sedang mengemudi

"apa kau akan selalu membuat pembatas itu, jeonghan-ah ? apa kau akan terus menerus tenggelam dalam masa lalu ? apa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus pembatas itu ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan seungcheol, jeonghan malah merubah posisi duduknya membelakangi seungcheol mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan yang seungcheol berikan padanya

"hubungi aku kalau kerjaanmu sudah selesai. aku akan menjemputmu" kata seungcheol sebelum jeonghan pergi dari mobilnya dan jeonghan hanya

dengan lemas jeonghan memasuki kantor tempat dimana ia bekerja selama beberapa tahun ini. ia kembali disibukkan oleh beberapa proyek bangunan yang akan segera dikerjakan pada akhir bulan. kebetulan jeonghan bekerja di kantor yang bergerak di bidang arsitektur, itu pun karena seungcheol yang memaksanya untuk bekerja

"noona! noona cantik!"

"pssttt.. hey noona!"

"kau memanggilku ?" tanya jeonghan bingung, dia bukan wanita kenapa pria itu memanggilnya 'noona'

"eh?" jelas sekali tergambar diwajah si pria itu kalau ia sungguh sangat terkejut setelah mendengar suara jeonghan

"kenapa ? kenapa memandangiku seperti itu ? aku tanya apa kau memanggilku ? siapa kamu ? kenapa bisa ada disini ? karyawan baru kah ?" jeonghan menghujani beberapa pertanyaan kepada si pria -yang ia tidak tahu siapa-

"aku baru bekerja hari ini. namaku wonwoo" dengan cepat si pria bernama wonwoo itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan jeonghan sebari memperkenalkan dirinya

"hmm baiklah semoga kau betah bekerja disini" jeonghan tersenyum lalu berniat kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya

"eh noona tunggu, namamu ?" tanya wonwoo dengan cepat. jeonghan malah tertawa pelan ia geli ketika wonwoo memanggilnya noona, apakah rambut panjang dan paras cantiknya selalu mengecoh orang orang yang tak mengenalnya ?

"aku jeonghan. yoon jeonghan. dan jangan panggil aku noona" wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi ke meja kerjanya

.

jeonghan menggaruk kepalanya kesal. proyek proyek kali ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan juga pikirannya. berulang kali jeonghan membuat skesta bangunan untuk proyek taman kota namun tak ada satupun yang 'sreg' dengan hatinya. deadline sudah didepan mata tapi belum ada ide cemerlang yang keluar dari otaknya

"noona/? eh maksudku hyung" panggil seseorang membuyarkan jeonghan dari pikiran kacaunya

"hmm ?" jeonghan menoleh dan terlihatlah siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"kenapa ? sepertinya hyung sedang, runyam?" tanyanya

"berkali kali aku membuat sketsa tapi tidak ada satupun yang sesuai. padahal deadline sudah depan mata. kacau semuanya" keluh jeonghan sambil mengacak ngacak rambut panjangnya kasar

"proyek apa memangnya ?" wonwoo penasaran proyek apa yang sampai sampai membuat jeonghan kesulitan seperti itu

"taman kota" jawab jeonghan singkat

"hanya taman kota ? kau serius hyung ?" mata sipit wonwoo kini telah merekah setelah mendengar jawaban jeonghan. jeonghan melirik wonwoo tajam seakan akan mengatakan 'kau meledekku?' dengan cepat wonwoo kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kalau ia diam saja

"tidak. maksudku mana mungkin hyung yang sudah berpengalaman seperti ini kesulitan hanya karena taman kota ?"

"bukan itu masalahnya. proyek taman kota ini untuk di daerah daegu dan mereka menginginkan taman kota yang dipenuhi dengan hiasan air mancur juga air hujan buatan" jelas jeonghan membuat wonwoo bingung

"daegu ? aku kira untuk di seoul. dan apa itu tadi namanya ? air hujan buatan ? apa maksudnya ? apa di daegu sedang krisis air ?"

"aku tidak suka daegu. air hujan buatan yang mereka maksud adalah taman kota yang disulap bagaikan taman bermain yang akan mengeluarkan hujan ringan disaat saat tertentu. sulit untuk dimengerti memang"

"kenapa kau tidak suka daegu hyung ? sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti apa yang hyung maksud. dulu aku pernah mempunyai pikiran akan membuat taman yang seperti itu juga. aku juga pernah menggambar sketsanya" kata wonwoo bersemangat sambil memperlihatkan sketsa yang ia punya

"sketsamu boleh juga. bagaimana kalau untuk proyek ini kita bekerja sama saja ?" tawar jeonghan

"baiklah" tentu saja wonwoo mengiyakan ajakan jeonghan dengan cepat karena ini akan jadi proyek pertamanya

"bagaimana dengan daegu ?" tanya wonwoo, jeonghan mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti

"kenapa hyung tidak suka daegu ?" lanjutnya

jeonghan tak menjawab wonwoo, ia malah mengacak rambut wonwoo gemas

"kau tidak perlu tau, anak kecil"

"hyung" keluh wonwoo setelah mendapati rambut yang semulanya tertata rapi kini sudah tak berbentuk lagibr /waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam sudah waktunya untuk pulang. jeonghan juga sudah menelefon seungcheol untuk segera menjemputnya

.

"hyung kau belum pulang ?" tanya wonwoo yang sudah siap untuk pulang

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab jeonghan sambil terus melirik jam tangannya

"kekasihmu ?" tanya wonwoo lagi membuat jeonghan terdiam, melihat reaksi jeonghan wonwoo seakan menyadari kalu ia sudah salah bertanya, tanpa basa basi wonwoo langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan jeonghan yang masih terdiam

perlahan pipi jeonghan mulai basah karena cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. jeonghan tak menangis. ia hanya terdiam dengan kesedihan yang ia pendam dengan sempurna

"jeonghan-ah!" tanpa jeonghan sadari, kini seungcheol sudah berdiri dihadapannya. jeonghan memandang seungcheol sendu lalu beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki

"ayo pulang" ajak jeonghan sambil terseyum singkat dan berjalan mendahului seungcheol yang malah terpatung

disepanjang perjalanan seungcheol dan jeonghan sama sama membisu. seungcheol hanya fokus mengendarai sementara jeonghan tertidur dengan telinga yang ia sumpal dengan earphone

"jeonghan-ah" panggil seungcheol pelan mencoba membangunkan jeonghan yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas

"jeonghan-ah kita sudah sampai" panggil seungcheol lagi dan kali ini jeonghan sedikit terusik

"hmm sudah sampai ? baiklah terimakasih seungcheol-ah, aku masuk dulu" jeonghan langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil sedangkan seungcheol hanya memandangi punggung jeonghan yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya dengan tatapan bersalah

...

"hari ini jadwalmu untuk terapi lagi kan ?" tanya seungcheol dan jeonghan hanya menggangguk

"aku lelah seperti ini" keluh jeonghan tibatiba

"andai saja peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa bersahabat baik dengan hujan, mungkin saja aku dan-" jeonghan menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum sendu

"jangan kau ungkitungkit lagi jeonghan-ah, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau terusterusan mengingat peristiwa itu ? sudahlah, lupakan semuanya dan fokuslah pada kesembuhanmu. aku mohon, demi aku jeonghan-ah"

"aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh tapi aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya demi kau, karena kau tau sendiri ia masih menjadi yang paling utama dihatiku dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa merubahnya sampai kapanpun. maafkan aku seungcheol-ah" jeonghan memegang tangan seungcheol sambil menatapnya dalam, sementara seungcheol hanya tertunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu

"sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan. setengah jam lagi jadwalku untuk terapi, mau mengantarku apa tidak ?" jeonghan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit

"diluar hujan, tentu aku akan mengantarkanmu" jawab seungcheol seadanya

hujan yang sangat deras sangat membuat jeonghan merasa sangat tak nyaman, hatinya terusterusan bergemuruh dengan cepat. tangannya ia kepal dengan kuat matanya ia pejamkan dengan rapat dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya. itulah yang kerap kali terjadi saat jeonghan dipertemukan dengan hujan, walaupun ia sedang berada didalam mobil saat ini.

"jeonghan-ah, tenanglah ada aku disini. tidak apaapa" seungcheol berusaha menenangkan jeonghan

"cepat bawa aku menjauh dari hujan ini seungcheol-ah, aku benci suara hujan yang terus berdengung ditelingaku!" tegas jeonghan

dengan sigap seungcheol langsung menekan beberapa tombol dihandphonenya dan lalu terdengarlah alunan suara gitar yang sangat indah

"tenanglah jeonghan-ah, tenanglah" seungcheol tersenyum saat ia lihat kepalan tangan jeonghan mulai melonggar

"dari mana kau mendapatkan lagu ini ?" tanya jeonghan tibatiba

"ah aku mengunduhnya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"mengunduhnya ?" tanya jeonghan lagi masih dengan menutup rapat kedua matanya

"kau tau aplikasi soundawan ? itu adalah sejenis aplikasi dimana kita bisa mendengarkan lagu milik orang lain yang sebenarnya mereka bukanlah artis atau penyanyi sesungguhnya. sejenis karaoke, mungkin ? nah aku menemukan lagu ini disana" jelas seungcheol panjang lebar

"siapa yang mengunggahnya ?" seungcheol sedikit heran kenapa jeonghan sangat penasaran sekali dengan lagu yang sedang ia putar

"aku tak mengingatnya jelas. carilah sendiri kalau kau mau, masukan judul lagunya dan carilah akun yang menggunakan pohon magnolia stellata sebagai foto profilnya" jeonghan mengangguk mengerti

hujan pun mulai mereda membuat jeonghan kembali membuka matanya lebar ia terus mengingat ngingat ciri ciri yang seungcheol katakan untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik dari lagu yang tak dirasa asing oleh telinganya

"kau duluan saja jeonghan-ah aku akan memakirkan mobilnya dulu" titah seungcheol saat mereka sampai dihalaman depan rumah sakit

"baiklah" jeonghan mengiyakan dan langsung masuk kedalam untuk mencari dokter pribadinya

"bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya dokter ahn saat jeonghan sudah memulai terapinya

"baik" jawab jeonghan singkat

"bagaimana dengan kabar kekasihmu ?"

"..." jeonghan tak menjawab ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya

"kondisimu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kau kesini, jeonghan-ah"

"kau masih trauma ketika ada yang menanyakan soal kekasihmu. kau masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya. fisikmu baik baik saja tapi batinmu sungguh sangat terluka. bagaimana bisa kau menjalani hari hari seperti ini jeonghan-ah ? sudah lebih dari 7 tahun bukan ?"

"kau pun tau dok, aku tidak bisa melupakannya" jawab jeonghan sambil tersenyum getir

"ya ya aku tau. dengan melihat kondisimu yang masih seperti ini aku tau kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. masih belum" lanjut dokter ahn

"bukan belum dok, tapi tidak akan. aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya"

"sudahlah, aku kesini untuk terapiku agar aku tak ketakutan saat hujan datang bukan membahas tentang kekasihku" tegas jeonghan sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya

"hujan dan kekasihmu itu sangat berkaitan. kau takut hujan karena hujan telah merenggut kekasihmu"

"mungkin kau pernah berpikir seandainya waktu itu tidak turun hujan mungkin kekasihmu takan pergi ?"

"seandainya waktu itu tidak turun hujan mungkin saat ini kau masih bisa merasakan hangat pelukannya ?"

"seandainya waktu itu tidak turun hujan mungkin saat ini kau tidak akan ada bersamaku melainkan sedang berduaan bersama kekasihmu itu ditempat yang indah ?"

"pernah berpikir seperti itu jeonghan-ah ?"

"aku pikir kau pasti sering memikirkan semua itu. sendainya. seandainya. seandainya. tiada hari tanpa berpikir tentang bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. apa hari harimu dipenuhi dengan penyesalan ?"

"aku jadi teringat kembali kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah penyebab dari kepergiannya, tapi kau belum pernah menjelaskan secara rinci awal mulanya. kenapa kau yang jadi penyebabnya ? sengaja ? tak sengaja ? direncanakan ? ataukah kecelakaan ?"

entahlah jeonghan rasa terapi kali ini sungguh membuatnya malas. seakan akan ia sedang menjadi dalang atas semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu, memang benar apa yang dikatakan dokter ahn tapi bukan itu yang mau ia dengar saat ini. bukankah dokter ahn seharusnya membantu agar dirinya sembuh ? kenapa malah seperti sedang memojokkan dirinya ? aneh sekali, dokter ahn yang biasanya tak pernah membicarakan kekasih jeonghan kini malah terus membicarakannya

"cukup! aku tak ingin meneruskannya lagi. sampai ketemu di pertemuan berikutnya" jeonghan yang sudah tak tahan pun langsung bergegas pergi dari ruangan dokter ahn padahal terapinya belum selesai

"bagus dokter ahn. kau melakukannya dengan baik" kata seorang pria datang menghampiri dokter ahn

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? terapinya selama 7 tahun akan sia sia kalau seperti ini. kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku terus membicarakan kekasihnya ? dia menderita"

"biarkan dia begitu" jawabnya santai

"tapi kenapa ? apa kekasihnya itu ada hubungannya denganmu ?" tanya dokter ahn

"kau tak perlu banyak tanya dok, kau cukup ikuti perintahku saja"

"seharusnya aku tidak menuruti apa maumu. aku adalah dokter seharusnya aku membantunya bukan malah makin mempersulitnya" sesalnya

"kau tidak perlu menyesalinya dokter ahn, ingatlah keluargamu dirumah. kau mau aku menyentuh keluargamu ? setelah itu kau kuperbolehkan untuk menyesal" kata pria itu santai namun terdengar seperti sedang mengancam

"kau, jangan sampai menyetuh keluargaku" dokter ahn mencengkram kerah si pria dengan emosi

"lepaskan tanganmu itu dokter ahn tidak baik jika dilihat orang lain, aku tidak akan menyentuh sedikitpun keluargamu asalkan kau mau mengikuti apa mauku. mudah bukan ?" si pria yang terlihat jangkung itu tersenyum bak malaikat berhati iblis

"kau mau aku melakukan apa ?" tanya dokter ahn setelah melepas cengkramannya

"seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. teruslah ungkit tentang kekasihnya sampai ia menderita"


End file.
